Bind
by Torn Cardboardbox
Summary: [Naruto Inuyasha xover][AU]Kagome sometimes wonder how did she get stuck to a homosexual freak named Orochimaru. [OroKag]


Disclaimer: Like I ever own Naruto or Inuyasha.

A/N: This is for all who supported this pairings!

**Bind**

**Snaky Hell**

A young teenager shifts on her cushion, glancing at the pale man besides her. Her green and white uniform wrinkled with dirt, her green skirt was short enough to see underneath it. Her grey-blue stare at her teacup, watching her reflection in the green herbal tea. Abruptly she turns her attention to the wan skinned man with her finger pointing at him accusingly. "It's your fault, it's all your fault. This shouldn't even happen to me." Kagome said in a dangerously low voice. "I'm stuck with you, now my life is even worst than it was before. I wish you didn't come here, I wish I wasn't bind to you. I _wish_ that it was someone else!"

The snake-like man took time to process what she has said, a dark grin plasters on his lips. His yellow eyes dances with dark humour, his earrings shaking from the vibrations of his body that strain to hold back the laughter. Kagome notices this gesture, finding it rude that he was laughing at _her_ misery. He finally spoke, "Yes, I wonder how a girl got stuck with me." His silky smooth pronunciation surprises her. Kagome thought it would sound like some ugly toad voice but it turns out to be gentle voice with trickery and evil condense within his deceiving tone.

"My name is Orochimaru. You look pretty shock _little_ girl." Again, Kagome can feel that spine chilling chuckles behind his words. She knew he meant pathetic but he coated that word with another one.

Kagome's grey-blue eyes gaze at the vertical slit pupils with anger. _I know what he is doing. I won't dare to fall for it again. That jerk!_ Kagome hurriedly pick up her plastic cup, drinking the contents from it. She can feel Orochimaru's eyes carefully scrutinizes on her, she doesn't need eyes on the back of her head to know that, in fact his curious aura was choking her. Instantly, a tea coloured paper was slap on Orochimaru's forehead. Kagome spits out her tea onto the pale man in surprise, soaking the man's clothes.

Orochimaru scrunch his face on disgusts, glare at Kagome in disapprove annoyance. An old man toss dusts towards the drenched snake man, coughs at the large amount of tiny particles linger in the air. Kagome doesn't feel sorry for Orochimaru but she felt like she was suffocating. "Demon, be gone!" Kagome can barely groan but she knew one thing: Her grandpa just love embarrassing her, friend or not.

* * *

_Checking the valuables he could find in the shrine, he found a beautiful finger trap in a glass container. Shaped as a tube with an interesting pattern, red, blue, yellow, purple, green and orange. It texture was brilliant and bright. On each end of the tube were purple rings, blue body with yellow and green covering the blue layer as a spider web. In the center was a red heart with an orange kanji sewn in the center; love. _

"_Interesting." Orochimaru whispers, slipping his skinny fingers into the tube._

_He could feel the smooth fabric as he stretch the object. What unique craftsmanship. Orochimaru push his fingers forward to take the tube off, taking his left finger off. The other end refuse to release his right, the sunlight reflects onto the thin purple strings that wrap around his finger. "What the…"_

_A crash interrupts his train of thoughts, sawdust float in the atmosphere. Sun beams through the dust. Something jolted him awake, looking down to see another finger on the left side. Orochimaru gazes at the unraveling thread in a fascinated astonishment, reducing from its once tube-like form into a tiny string between the two fingers that have been wrapped tightly. Orochimaru trails up from the finger to see the owner's face to see a surprised face of a young girl._

Orochimaru sips the tea quietly, staring at the occupants in the room. Setting the plastic cup down, he finished his story with a simple end. "And that was how it went."

The old man rubbed his grey goatee, his wrinkled face crinkle in profound thought. "Not good…" He mumbles, suddenly unaware of the other presences.

Silence fall into the room after those two words has been spoken. Kagome bit her lips nervously, leaning away from Orochimaru that appears to be staring at her. "What's not so good about it, grandpa?" Kagome inquired, shifting uncomfortable on her pink cushion. Why does the tension seem so thick around here?

Kagome's grandpa sighs, shaking his head tiredly. How old her grandfather displayed through his dull black eyes astounded Kagome. "This mystic artifact helps people back in the Sengoku period, many people are at war, blood was the field and love was just a mere illusion. Priestess and the priest carefully plan to solve this painful solution, to stop family from separating, ending this pointless war.

"They came up with this artifact, taken by the influence by the Chinese culture. The people that are bind together by that object. Their lives intertwined into one." Kagome doesn't like the sound of that. She glance at Orochimaru for his reaction, nothing. Is she the only one bothered by that sentence? Her grandfather continues. "These finger traps are suppose to make them in love with each other, make them immediate soul mates."

A hand slams onto the finely furnished wood, making everyone jump at the sudden outburst. They whip their heads over to a very angry Kagome. Anger, denial, hatred fuels her will to fight this problem, destiny and hopelessness. "This is ridiculous, totally ludicrous! You expect me to believe that? I'm supposed to love this guy, this _freak_!"

Kagome loves listening to her grandfather stories even if they seem so unrealistic, she enjoy them as she did in her childhood. But this isn't joke to her, this isn't like grandpa's stories, this is real, this is reality. And she isn't going to believe in a fairy tale like that.

Because she was already in love with another person that she known for some time.

A soft laugh seeps into the argument, Kagome twirl around to see Orochimaru smirking. "I see. By your reaction, you're obviously in love with someone else. Are you guys going out or a standstill?" Orochimaru mocks sweetly, his tongue adding the fake honey on his words.

Kagome's resolution regrows again; she just knew this guy was unstable and evil. She doesn't want anyone know about her affection yet, not until she knew how the other felt. "That is none of your business! I just met you today and you think you know everything about me! The fact is, that you are an outsider in my life and will be forever!" Kagome screams, glaring heated daggers towards the snake-like man.

"Kagome maybe you need to take a breather." Kagome's mother suggests.

Kagome just blew up. "I don't need that mom, all I need is to deal with this guy and my problem so I can have a _normal_ life!"

"So this isn't the first time to have abnormal life?" Orochimaru question, pouring himself another cup of green tea. "How interesting, you should get use to this one very fast."

Kagome really loathe the snake freak. "This new to me, but why am I telling this to a stranger like you? Why don't you drop dead and leave me the hell alone!" Kagome growls, refraining her fist back.

Orochimaru laughs bitterly; gradually his silky voice changes into estranged tone. "I got involved into this situation, if you ever want to get out of this one you need me as much as you hate me." Kagome remembered the darkness after that cold voice spoke to her.

His pale fingers release from their position, poses near her juggler vein. Kagome collapses into Orochimaru's arm, her face grew pale. Orochimaru rises with an unconscious Kagome in his arms, moving out of the room. A tired voice warns him. "If you hurt our daughter or repeat your actions you did today, you will regret it."

A wary grin graces his serpent features. He slightly turns his head, directing his eyes towards the adults. "Don't worry about her. I knew too well that you would have reacted that way. Since our _fate_ has been intertwine, it is better to leave her in my care." Sarcasm spew when he mentions the word 'fate'.

He looks down, scanning how the stray black hair lay on her face. "Such a pretty face, but her personality is a beast." Averting his attention to the two again. "Please come with me to show me the way to her bedroom and continue to tell me about this love artifact."

"How can I trust you? You knew how we would react after the way you treated out granddaughter and you expect us to let you watch our granddaughter?" Kagome's grandfather inquired curiously, squirming his eyes, trying to imitate a glare.

"We have reach a understanding here, for now you have no choice but to follow because I will be here with her all the time." Orochimaru sneers devilishly.

* * *

_Kagome…_

"Who are you?" Darkness shrouded the corners of her vision, sucking away her light greedily. A blurry image of black and white stood in the midst of her dark concealment. The silhouette form finally turns its head to reveal a pair of golden eyes. "Inuyasha, is that you?"

The darkness dissipates by the light that precipitates through the black world. Kagome awoken from her dream, staring at the pink ceiling, puzzled. Was all that a dream? It looks so surreal, but there isn't such a man that almost looks like a snake with purple eye shadow! Reassuring herself, she spoke loudly to make sure everything is alright. "Yup! It was all a dream!"

"Or was it not?" A very recognizable whisper irks Kagome.

Hesitantly, Kagome glance over towards her bedside to meet Orochimaru's. The sun glows warmly as the orange hue sky brighten the dull blue sky. Kagome was memorized by how golden his eyes look when the sun sparks his eyes. Almost like Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head, oblivious to Orochimaru's hand inching closer to her sheet covered legs. Why she thinking of him, Orochimaru isn't like Inuyasha and Orochimaru is pure evil.

A laugh—no, a chuckle interrupts her thoughts. Kagome eyed Orochimaru cautiously. The guy is totally unstable. "What's so funny?"

"You really are an imbecile. So tell me, this Inuyasha character is your secret lover?" Orochimaru grin broadly like he won a lottery.

Her eye dilates at the name, instantly her hands grab his turtleneck. "How do you know this?"

"My, my, you are indeed violent like your brother said."

"Don't avoid the question." Kagome hiss angrily, he is entering her personal life again.

"You muttered in your sleep, you do know that?" Orochimaru answers.

"What?" Kagome dumbfounded.

"You talk in your sleep." Orochimaru repeats.

Embarrassment coated her face with red, and then she realizes that he was _listening_ to her when she was sleeping. "Why are you still in my room?" The moment when those words flew from her lip, Orochimaru jerk his body away. Pain made itself known, she felt as her body strangled by thin wires around her body. Closing her eyes in hope to shield herself from wired trap pain. Abruptly it stops. The searing pain from seconds ago, vanishing away into a vapid pain. "I see what he means." She overheard him while she was stuck deep in her thought.

Opening her eyes to see that Orochimaru's hand settle on her leg. Of course that her blue blanket is protecting her from the creepy man's hand, but it is on her still. "What are you doing." Her memories decided to reel back what she have overheard and the pain she has experience. "And what was that a moment ago? I felt like I was dying!"

Irritated, ('yes' Kagome cheer on finally making his mood sour.) Orochimaru lift his hand slightly away from her leg. Kagome raised an eyebrow to ask what is he doing until he reply, "Take a closer look."

A thin orange thread held between her leg and his finger, thin enough to be invisible from her if the lamp wasn't on. She scrutinizes at Orochimaru's frame, there was orange thread that was at least 5cm close between them trying to connect them together within that distance. "What is this?"

"You need to learn to stop questioning things before they are trying to explain to you." Orochimaru remarks.

He didn't answers her question though, Kagome peek at the clock. 8:43am; the digital clock announced. Kagome stared at the clock, feeling like something important was supposed to happen. The exams! Her eyes widen, rushing to grab her large yellow bag before that pain flooded back into her system. She collapses, clutching her chest. Oh god, the pain was unbearable. The temptation to scream her lungs out was irresistible. Her brain throb at the immense sensation that boost back ten times fold. It dissolve quickly, she spotted a pale hand next to her. "Didn't I tell to look at those threads closely or you didn't bother looking at the distance that it has allow us?" Orochimaru question between pants.

Kagome stares incredulously, her first impression that he _hated _her for _some_ reason, or no reason but still. Sweat soak his pale skin, he is kneeling over. It seems that he suffers the same effect though he didn't look like it the first time. His now yellow eyes glare at her. "What are you crying about?" He hisses, lace with bitter annoyance.

She was crying? How is that possible? Unconscious her right hand wipes away the warm tears on her face. She not doing that again, but she can't bring the freak with her now. She can't move, her muscles refuse to move to her command and Orochimaru is no better. "But what about my exam?" Kagome's voice crack from suppressing her scream, she could feel her eyes water again.

Orochimaru gasps, grunting as he lean against the bed. "Your grandpa took care of that." She could tell that he was very exhausted. "Next time, don't run."

"Is that why it hurt a lot than before?"

Orochimaru weakly nodded. "You were running, making the distance very long and the spells takes effected after 10 seconds span after it was stretch from its original position."

Kagome agreed, sticking that in her memory. Though somehow, she felt it was much shorter than ten seconds.

* * *

She shot up, clutching her blue blanket. She knew it wasn't a dream because it is night and dreams don't hurt you while you sleep. A tray of food lay next to her, looks very warm. Orochimaru focus his eyes on the context of the book. "Aren't you tired?"

"I had enough rest." Orochimaru reply simply, turning his page.

Kagome flop down, eating the warm meal. She was hungry, and good thing some food was here. "Did you get the food?"

"Don't be ridiculous I can't from my position and it was your mother that brought the food here." Orochimaru answers coldly.

Geez, what happen to that you-can't-provoke-me attitude? Kagome frowns, gazing at the glinting orange thread that held them together. "So can you tell me about this thing before you change the topic?" Kagome asks, sipping her miso soup.

Orochimaru immediately snap the book shut, resting his reptilian eyes on Kagome. "There is six stage in this artifact." Orochimaru begun. "'Stage one: you have to earn the trust of each other to reach stage two.'"

"I doubt we can even get past the part where we dislike _each_ other." Kagome mumbles, chewing her mouthful of rice.

"'Stage two: you need to be willingly trust each other. Example: letting the other being responsible of ones important property or showing no frustration when standing stripped naked in the same room without being flustered or any emotion that shows embarrassment.'" Orochimaru explain monotonously.

Kagome starts pounding her fist against her chest, trying to get the chuck of rice down her throat or throwing out of her throat. Kagome decide to go with her second choice; she gulp down her miso soup to wash that life-threaten rice down into her stomach. "W-wait!" Kagome cough, damn that guy! Trying to kill her, with her own food. Kagome glare at her food, maybe he tried to poison her.

Orochimaru watches in amusement and repetitious behaviour. Kagome peer over her shoulder, her face is red from either anger or embarrassment. "I d-don't like where this is going!" Kagome stutters, swallowing the cooling water.

"I can see that. You actually almost died…" An evil smirk plasters on that eerie reptiloid face. "…Of excitement."

Kagome just gaped at him. That wasn't funny. Heck, it wasn't even a laughing manner. She _almost_ died while he _jokes_ about it. This guy is just too much to handle. "That isn't funny. So you rather drag my dead body around?" Kagome growls.

"I wouldn't let you die." Orochimaru said plainly. "Because letting you die would kill me too."

"Why didn't you try to save me?"

Orochimaru shrugs, "I figure that you would be smart enough to do something in that situation. I would've save you but you did without my help."

Kagome was satisfied with his answer, but she now despises the snake-like man before her. Orochimaru continues his droning explanation about the stages. "'Stage three: you need a general knowledge of that person.'"

Kagome munch on her cookie that she finds on the tray. She raises a questioning eyebrow at Orochimaru. That sounds like stage one.

Orochimaru disregard Kagome's curiosity, "'Stage four: Finding a solution to a problem in other's life." Orochimaru's eyes glint. "Sounds familiar?"

Kagome avert her attention somewhere else, knowing what the pale man asking. "We will talk when you feel like. I will find it out sooner or later." Orochimaru spoke smoothly.

"The penultimate stage," Kagome found that his tone was different than before and chose a different word. "This is the cord of release. You go so far away from your partner that the object will snap apart. But there are very serious side effects after the separation, which is unknown. But many people either died or refuse to talk about it."

Kagome pauses, absorbing the information carefully. So getting separation is definitely a no-no but that five stages so where's the last one? "What happens when we don't break apart?" Kagome ask curiously.

Orochimaru smile gleefully, "I'm glad you asked. If you didn't want to break object, the sixth stage activates after a week. Many people have nicknamed this stage 'Lustful Passion', involving sex, reproduction and hormones." Kagome's eyes widen for what seems to be the third time.

Kagome regrets even asking about the stage, it better if she left alone. She felt her lower region gurgle in pain. "I presume that you need to go to the washroom." Orochimaru chuckles.

Kagome blush angrily; she doesn't need his permission to go to the bathroom. "To let you know, since we can only go to a distance of 5cm. We have do things together, such as going to the toilet or so."

"WHAT!!!"

That was when Kagome figure that she is in hell with a snake pit,

* * *

A/N: I believe that is good enough… I had to rewrite this story five times because the computer screws things up badly. The humour will enter around chapter 2 or 3, I think. And I'm trying to make everyone IC. And Kagome's outburst is very natural though; just change some history in her background and as well with Orochimaru. So the only background that didn't change is Souta. : P

Note: If you didn't like this chapter, I won't promise it will be better but this chapter is the best I can do after a long time of re-editing


End file.
